Missed Me?
by Lovely-Pairings
Summary: Jace and Clary were best friends since kindergarten, but when Clary needs to move away, all their built up friendship is forgotten and lost. Five years later, Clary moves back and finds Jace completely different from when they were younger. Will she be able to change him back or will he stay an egotistical, rude, player forever? (Clace)
1. Chapter 1

_"Im going to miss you so much!", I practically screamed while hugging Jace, my best friend since kindergarten._

_"I'll never forget you. I promise you, we will find a way to communicate. I don't care if it's through Skype or handwritten letters, we will communicate.", Jace said quietly._

_Jace. Jace Wayland. I met him in kindergarten and we instantly hit it off. We've been friends ever since then. He's quirky, nerdy, and just plain lovable. We are both now freshman in high school, and we both are very excited to begin a new year filled with hilarious moments and life-changing decisions. The only problem is, we won't be together to start the year off._

_It was the day. The day I leave for England. I was perfectly happy living where I live now, New York. Unfortunately though, my father had to find a good paying job in England instead of somewhere near where we live. Don't get me wrong though, I love that he got a job and all, but I hate how it's so far away from New York. It's not like I have a lot of friends or anything. Heck, I practically have only one friend. It's just that that one friend is most amazing friend that could possibly exist and now I have to say goodbye._

_"Promise me one thing, you won't change. You'll stay exactly how you are. Promise?", I say one last time._

_"Promise.", he finally says._

**_Five years later_**

**Clary's POV**

Ah. It feels good to be back in New York. I have just got off the plane and I already feel at home. I am ever so glad that a college in New York excepted me and gave me a scholarship. The only thing I hate, is leaving my father in England for some time. It's totally unfair that he's in our plain old house alone while I'm in the city that never sleeps filled with millions of people. Sadly, my mom passed away, leaving him with no company. It's okay though, I'm planning to go back to England after I graduate.

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay? You have been standing there biting your lip for quite some time.", a man that works at the airports asked me.

"Um yes.", I quickly say then scurry off to the baggage claiming area.

Right away I spot my luggage. It wasn't a big thing, really. Just a plain regular black suitcase with a small red ribbon on it to help me spot it. After I hoisted it out of where it was being held, I start off my journey in New York.

When I got outside, the air hit me. Moist and hot. Well what have I expected? I did come in July even though college starts in mid September. I have been so excited that I came early to gather my needs to start the school year off. What I also noticed was that a lot of people were everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. The greatest thing was, was that you got to see so many diversity in culture. It was truly an amazing sight. After about a minute of admiring what I have missed for so long, I hailed a cab and climbed in.

After the cab dropped me off at my new apartment and I unpacked, I decided to take a walk around New York since I have missed it so much. Since I was wearing really baggy sweatpants and a plain green giant sweater, I decided to change so I looked presentable and so no one mistakes me for a drug dealer.

I went to where I put my clothes and decided to wear a gray tee shirt and light washed shorts. I am also pairing them with my regular white Converse. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I should just put my hair in a high ponytail so my hair won't be in my face. There, I was now ready to take a walk around the place I once lived.

**Jace's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Urg, my alarm clock won't shut up. I did everything I could to make it stop. I threw a pillow at it, I threw my slipper at it, and I even called my roommate, Sebastian, to turn it off. It was all the way on the other side of my room because I thought that if I put it there I would have to end up getting up to turn it off. And I was right.

I sluggishly got out of bed. I was a mess. My hair ruffled, wrinkled white tee shirt, and one week old pajama pants that had little cartoon tacos on it. I slowly walked to where my alarm clock was. I then turned the alarm off and checked the time. 12:00! Oh shoot, I promised Aline I would take her on a date at 12:30!

I ran to my closet to quickly grabed some clothes. I ended up with a simple black tee and black jeans. I brushed my hair, but it still looked sloppy. Gosh, I am so stupid for not remembering. After about five minutes of thinking if I should cancel the date I texted her, "Ready? I'll be there in 10 minutes."

In about a minute, she texted back, "Ready as ever."

**AN: Hey, nice to meet you. I know this is short for the first chapter, but if a lot of you seem to like the plot then I will continue making chapters and not make them this short. I'm basically saying if you like how this story is going, just review, favorite, or follow this story to let me know that you guys like it so I can continue making it. Have a nice day wherever you are ~ Lovely-Pairings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV **

I stepped out of my new apartment and looked around. Green trees, traffic, and people was all I saw. I simply loved it. I decided to walk to the right of my apartment. While I was walking, a guy with golden blonde hair pushed me. He didn't even say sorry and I didn't see his face. I don't know why, but he reminded me of something or someone that I couldn't remember. It was bugging me.

I completely forgot about it when I saw an art store. The store's windows were covered in colorful kid drawings. I could see through the windows and there were packs of water paints, oil pastels, canvases, and more art supplies. Wow, this store was pretty cool. I was about to carry on with my walk, but then I saw a "Help wanted sign" on the window. If I worked here, it would be the perfect way to earn some extra money while I'm here in America!

I went into the shop and I was greeted with lots of wonderful colors. I was also greeted by isles and isles of various art supplies. The shop itself was just colorful and it radiated happiness. This shop gave me a good feeling that made me feel ecstatic!

"Hello Miss, do you need help with anything?", the store clerk asked. He has ruffled brown hair, khakis on, and a shirt with a bunch of fandom names on it, which was pretty cool.

"Actually, yes. I saw on the window that you needed more employees. I would like to sign up.", I say with confidence.

"Oh, yes! We've been looking for someone for a couple of days. Here, please write down your name and number on this paper. Oh, and by the way, I'm Simon.", the boy said, then handed me a piece of paper and a pencil.

I took the piece of paper and pencil and scribbled down my name and number. I quickly handed him the paper and said, "I'm Clary. It was nice meeting you, I'll be going now."

After that, I walked out of the shop. When I got outside, I saw a bowling ally across the street. It's outside was decorated with animated bowling balls and pins. A group of teenagers were surrounding the entrance so I couldn't see what it was named. They looked like they were having a bit _too_ much fun actually. I thought it would be nice to check it out since I would probably be working across the street from it, so I crossed the street and squeezed through the teenagers to enter the little place.

When I entered, the smell of pizza and alcohol surrounded me. This place was _filled_ with teenagers and young adults. No one was even bowling too, they were just talking and flirting. I was so disgusted that I almost left, _almost_.

What caught my eye was a boy. A boy with golden blonde hair and a genuine smile. He gave off this vibe that made you feel like you were looking at a sunset. He wore a plain black shirt and plain black jeans. He looked familiar, then I realized why. He was the guy that bumped into me when I was walking outside... But then something shocked me. Now that I saw his face it was _very_ familiar_. _Jace Wayland? Was this guy that I saw my old best friend? I refused to believe it, until I heard his voice. It was the same voice I heard five years ago. You couldn't mistake it for someone else's. That boy who looked like a douchebag was _my_ Jace? Wow, unbelievable.

I was about to continue my walk, but then I saw something. I was shocked, _my_ Jace was sticking his tongue down a girl's mouth. Th worst part was he looked like he was enjoying it. Again, unbelievable. When I left for England, he was so innocent. He didn't even have his first girlfriend yet when I knew him! He always used to make stupid jokes and would playfully tease me! I bet if I talked to him now, he would say a pickup line and not even recognize me! Ah, I'm fed up with my old best friend right now. I took one last glance at the happy couple, then quickly found my way out of the place.

**Jace's POV**

I was at the bowling place with Aline. This place was already packed! When I got here after I picked up Aline at her apartment, I ordered a pizza and some coke for us to share. When I got back to the table Aline's shirt was buttoned down more than before, which meant I could see her lacy bra a bit _too_ much. I even noticed that her skirt was shortened and now up to her waist. I could literally almost see her butt cheek.

I sat down awkwardly next to her and started a conversation, "Hey... You look nice."

"Oh thanks, I didn't even try today, you're such a sweetie! You look hot though, I love that whole look you've got going on. You look like a little rebel, it's so hot, and I mean that _both_ ways.", Aline said, then started unbuttoning more buttons which meant that I could now see where her bra was covering her breasts.

I quickly tried to get her to re-button her shirt, so I went a bit closer and buttoned them for her since I knew she wouldn't listen to me if I told her to re-button it. I literally felt her eyes staring me down like how an animal looks at it's prey before they hunt it down. When I got to the last button I looked back up at her face and she pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't help it, so I kissed her back. Before I knew it, she was combing her hands through my hair and I was doing the same. The kiss got deeper and deeper until I finally pulled back.

Breathing heavily I said, "Wow, you sure know how to kiss. Let's take it slow though, if we want this to get anywhere that is..." She probably knew I was a huge player. All my relationships lasted from two weeks to two and a half.

She leaned in close to my ear and said softly, "If we have to take this slow, then I don't want this relationship to get anywhere." She grabbed the collar of my shirt then tried to kiss me again. I was about to let her, but then I quickly stopped her.

I stopped her because I saw something from the corner of my eye. Flaming red hair. Clary? No, it couldn't be... I haven't contacted her it what? Four years? The year after she left, I wrote hand-written letters to her, and she wrote letters back. It started out nice, like one letter every two weeks. Then, it started getting distant. We started writing to each other every other month. A little later, she wrote a letter to me about how one day she'd come back and how we would have the best of times. That's when I snapped. I got all stressed and frustrated because I _knew_ she would never come back. She would always write about how she loved it in England. How much new friends she had and how it was so beautiful. I decided that I would never write her back since she wouldn't come back to New York anyway. What was the point if I'd never see her again, right?

That's when I changed. I used to be a kid who dreamt about traveling the world and having the latest Pokémon cards. After I stopped contacting Clary, I turned into a guy who was girl obsessed and I didn't care what grade I got in any class. Actually, I'm still like that.

Even though I stopped writing to Clary, she still wrote to me until she got the clue. I read every one of her letters. When I stopped contacting her she asked in her letters why I stopped and if she did anything wrong. In her last letter to me she told me that she was sorry for whatever she has done that upset me and how she will never get why I stopped writing her. The saddest thing was, was that you could see little dried teardrop imprints on the letter...

"Uh, Jace? Are you okay, you look a little pale.", Aline says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm actually not feeling so great, can we continue this date another time? I think I might need some rest.", I said nervously.

"Yeah, sure! We can't have fun if you're not feeling well, don't worry though, I'll make sure we'll continue this date.", Aline said then walked out of the place.

Right when she left I made my way back to my apartment. Outside was nice. The sun was shining, birds were tweeting, and the wind was blowing nicely, but nothing made me stop thinking about Clary and how much I missed her. I remember how she used to get so mad when I swore. Oh, if she saw me now she would throw a fit. I don't even think she misses me though. She probably forgot all about me and is joining a college in England. I'm kind of happy she can't see me now, because if she did she would totally hate me. She would alway complain about boys who I now act like.

I finally got to my apartment. It wasn't that small. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a little living room. The other bathroom and bedroom belonged to my roommate, Sebastian.

Sebastian was exactly like me. He is a player, he's arrogant, extremely rude, you get the point. The only difference is his appearance. He has whitish hair which I find really weird, but all the girls seem to like it. He has paler skin then me too, and I think I'm more masculine, but he thinks otherwise. He also seems to charm girls faster than I do, which is hard to believe.

"Bro, I saw this girl who was super cute and got her number!", Sebastian said excitedly.

"If she's _so cute_ then how'd you get her to give you her number?", I say, raising an eyebrow.

"It was easy, really. I met her walking on the streets and pretended to bump into her. She almost fell, but then I caught her. I asked for her number so I could apologize over a drink sometime and she gave it to me! After that, she scurried off the other way.", Sebastian said confidently.

Ew. I hate when Sebastian does that. He tricks girls into dating him, it's sick. At least I get to know the girl before I ask her out. I met Aline through some friends, the Lightwoods, and we talked all night. I got to know her, then I asked her out. She acted totally different today though. She acted like we've been dating for months, kissing me like that. Well I can't blame all of it on Aline, I kissed her back which might have lead her on.

"Well anyway, what was this "super cute" girl's name?", I asked out of curiosity.

"Clary. Clary Fray.", Sebastian said with a smug grin.

**AN: Hello! I have decided to make this fanfic into an actual story! Woo woo! You guys are super supportive and amazing! I can't believe so many of you reviewed, followed, and faved! The plot actually originated from a dream I had once where I was actually Clary and my guy friend was Jace! Okay, if you have any questions PM me, and don't forget to follow, favorite, or review! Oh yeah, and I love reading the reviews 3 ~ Lovely-Pairings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV**

"Hello?", I say into the phone.

"Is this Clary Fray?", the man on the other end asks.

"... Yes", I say awkwardly.

"Well Hello! I'm the shop owner of The Art Box, and I received your application for the job. I'm happy to say, you're in! You start on Monday, so three days from now. Oh, and I'm sure you met Simon, he'll be teaching you on how to run the shop and other stuff you need to know. Well I got to go, call me if there's any problems!", the man says then the call ends.

Wow, I actually got the job! This is good, but I wish he explained more before he hung up. Anyway, so that's what the shop's name was called, The Art Box. That's a cute name. Well I start Monday and it's Thursday. I have three days until I start my new job, and in those three days I plan to have a lot of fun.

Oh shoot, I totally forgot! Three days ago, I met this boy... And I think he's pretty darn cute. I met him while walking and he bumped into me. He caught me and gave me his number and then yesterday I got a text from him asking if I would like to go on a date. The date is today and I have nothing to wear! Well I do have clothes, but nothing that looks actually nice. It's at 3:00 and right now it's noon!

Well anyway it's our first date. I don't even know if there will be a second. I know I don't have to look super amazing, but I guess I could go shopping for something a little nice. I decide to go to the shopping center I saw when I was on my walk a couple of days ago. Trying not to waste anymore time, I pull on a grey pullover and slipped on some dark-washed skinny jeans. I gather up my untamed hair and tie it into a messy bun. There, I'm ready to start shopping.

I walk out of my apartment and get pushed by someone. I turn around to apologized even though I didn't do it and I am greeted by a beautiful girl. Too beautiful. Way more pretty than me. She had slick black hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were so blue that they stared daggers at you. Her outfit was amazing. Black leather pants with a tight black tube top. Her heels made her hover over my head. I wish I could pull off that outfit. Her face was poreless and matte. Urg, now why can't I look like her?

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you... I haven't seen you before, did you move into a new apartment in the building?", the girl says.

"Um... Yeah. My apartment is just over there.", I say then point to my door.

"Oh my gosh, I live right next door! I guess we could become friends. My name's Isabelle Lightwood... And you are?"

"Clary Fray. It's nice meeting you, but please excuse me I have to get somewhere. Maybe we can talk some other time?", I say then give her a smile. She smiles back and I walk out of my building to face the streets.

When I get out, I tried to hail a taxi. It took a minute or two for the cab to notice I am in need of it. Once it stopped in front of me, I got in. On the inside the whole vehicle was black but on the outside it was yellow. The seats were leathery and there were magazines filled with ads in the pockets of the car. After I settle in, I tell the man who drove the taxi to take me to the shoppIng center I saw on my walk. When he started to drive again, I opened the window and enjoyed the view of New York City.

I saw so many street vendors. One sold "designer" bags. Even from afar I could tell they were fake designer ones. Even though they weren't really designer, people were buying them. I saw this other vendor that sold steaming pretzels and beverages. I really need to try one because I haven't had one in so long. Another vendor sold NYC merchandise. Dozens of shirts, bags, and hats had "NYC" plastered on them.

When the cab arrived at the shopping center, I gave what I owed to the cab driver and got out of the cab. The shopping center was huge. Different stores were lined up and bunches of people were scurrying along holding shopping bags. It was an amazing sight. I wish I could paint it. I decided to start shopping and stepped into a store that sold clothing.

Right away, something catches my eye. A mint green casual dress was apparently 30% off! It had thick green straps and the dress was mid thigh length. I usually don't go shopping for clothes, but when I do, I make sure what I'm getting has a good price. I quickly grab it in my size and speed walk to the fitting room. When I'm in I slip the dress on. It fit perfectly. The dress hugged me at my waist area and it seemed to flow out. I did a quick spin and I saw no flaws so I decided to buy it. I took off the dress and put my clothes back on. When I was ready, I left the fitting room and paid for the dress at the counter.

After I paid I left the clothing store and saw a shoe shop just across. In the window it said, "50% EVERYTHING!" Just my luck! I walk to the store and enter. The store was filled with shoes. Heels, flats, boots, sneakers, and sandals were everywhere. I walk toward the flats area and see cute white flats. Plain and simple. I get them in my size and pay for them at the cash register.

There I'm ready for my date! I know I'm way too giddy about the date but to be honest, I never get asked out. That's why I'm so happy. Plus the boy's pretty cute. It's only 2:00 but I decide to head home. When I walk out of the shoe shop I see someone that I've seen before. The girl that Jace was with at the bowling place. She was wearing skinny jeans with a white sweater. Her makeup was thick and glossy. Also, her hair was in a tight French braid.

"I know right, I think he really like me! You should have seen the way he acted yesterday at my house. He was a _beast_. Later on today we're hanging out.", the girl says into her smartphone. Was she talking about Jace?

"Yup! Jace did! He's acting a bit weird though... He started leaving our dates early with a sad face even though nothing sad happened.", the girl says with a puzzled look.

Okay, I've had enough. I quickly find my way to the exit of the shopping center. Time to go home and get ready for my date today.

**Jace's POV**

It's been a few days since I found out Clary's in America. I didn't tell Sebastian I know her because I want to tag along on their date. With Aline. Of course Sebastian said yes to the double date but I doubt he told Clary about it. He's probably going to show up and say, "Hey there! I thought I could bring some friends along... I hope you don't mind."

I wonder why she didn't come and tell me she's here though... Maybe she forgot about the whole letter thing. Hopefully she did. I'm planning on apologizing to her and becoming best friends again. I wonder how she looks. Last time I saw her, she wore black jeans and dark colored shirts. She always kept her hair down in a frizzy mess which I thought was adorable. Also, she wore her Converse all the time. She was definitely a tom boy. I bet she probably didn't change a bit. I hope she didn't change a bit.

"Hey, are you dressing up? It's almost time to go. I want to leave a good impression so I'm going to pick her up early. When are you picking up your girl?", Sebastian says from the kitchen.

"I'm picking her up and we'll meet you guys at the restaurant. Don't worry, I won't be late. Wait, why do you want to leave a good impression?", I ask.

"'Cause she's cute, duh. I'm probably going to stop seeing her in like two weeks though.", he says.

Wow, he's going to just leave her. I can't let that happen. I can't let Clary's heart break if she really likes Sebastian. That would be horrible. Uhh I hope she will end up noticing how horrible Sebastian is. I want to protect Clary from guys like Sebastian. Guys like me. Goodness, how did I become like this? Well I guess it's kinda worth it. It's pretty fun living the life. _Clary's_ the one missing out. She probably still reads her manga and paints random things. I'm so happy I'm out of that stage of my life. Too bad Clary is still in it though, if she wasn't then we both could have had a lot of fun together.

"Bro, I'm going to pick my girl up now. Go get Allie or whatever her name is.", Sebastian says then leaves through the front door.

It's go time. I pick up my phone and leather jacket and make my way towards Aline's place.

**AN: One word why I have been not posting recently: Exams.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace's POV**

I pull up to the side of the road. Right in front a small rundown building, nothing too big. Nothing too small either. The inside of her apartment really _glows_ I guess you could say. The walls were painted pink, purple carpets, girly designs on the plates and cups. Goodness, all the decor made it hard to be romantic. There was two bedroom, both pretty small. One bathroom, which was covered in flower designs. Plus a kitchen and a small dining room. Her apartment almost makes me want to puke.

"Go outside right now. Make sure you're dressed up nice too, we're going on a double date.", I text Aline while waiting in my car outside her little apartment.

A minute later, I hear a ding. "Yeah I know u told me. I look presentable, okay?", Aline texts back. Oh gosh, just by her text I could tell she's in a sassy mood today. I have learned that when Aline is in a sassy mood she turns all snappy and gets pissed off very easily. This date might not go very well. The one thing I hope she doesn't do is get all intimate. If she does, Clary will see and that would be very awkward. Imagine your childhood boy best friend making out in front of you with a random girl when he gets older. Yeah, see what I mean?

Before I know it Aline walks out of her apartment. Her hair was down, as usual. She was wearing makeup but she toned it down a little bit today. She was wearing black Converse and a plain gray dress that was knee length and it had thin straps. I thought she followed my rules on dressing until she turned around to give me a look at her back. The back of her dress went down to reveal her bra. And a lot of skin. Why Aline, why do you feel the need to embarrass me in front of my old best friend.

"Aline, what's with the dress?", I say then motion to the back of her dress.

"What? It's not nice? Should I go change and take longer? Anyway, we match. We both look like rebels. Now we truly look like a couple.", she says then climbs into the passenger's seat.

Ah, this will be a long ride. I start the car and drive toward the restaurant. Sebastian said it was called Taki's or something like that. I've never been there before but apparently it's good. I read the reviews and they were all pretty high. Something catches my eye. From the side of my eye I saw Aline look at me weird. I brush it off and try to focus on the road. A minute later, Aline looks at me weird again. This is unusual... To make things a little better I try to hold her hand with my free hand. Right when I put my hand on her hand she jerks back quickly and looks out the window.

"Are you okay?", I ask softly.

"Jace, why are you acting strange lately. You're leaving our dates early, picking me up early, and you're telling me what to wear. Why are you like this. Are you planning to break up with me or something?", Aline says shakily.

"What, no! Trust me, I really really like you. You're the only girl in my life at the moment. We're going to the same college even!", I say to reassure Aline.

From the side of my eye, I see Aline smile and hold out her hand. I smirk and grab hold of her hand. Just like that, you can change a girl's emotion. Oh how I love playing with emotions.

**Clary's POV**

"What do you mean we're on a double date?!", I practically scream at Sebastian, my date.

Sebastian and I are currently waiting in a little place called Taki's. According to Sebastian it's the, "Greatest restaurant in New York." The place has dimmed lighting even though it sounded like a happy kid-friendly place. Goodness, I hope Sebastian doesn't go too far with this date. I am not really comfortable with having a fast paced relationship.

"Okay, my friend and his girlfriend are coming to eat with us. Don't worry though, they're chill. At least my friend is. Don't know much about his girlfriend though...", Sebastian says then winks at me.

"Sorry, I'm not really mad. I'm just not good with strangers. Anyway, what's their names? I guess I should know so I can practice what I should say to them.", I say while looking at Sebastian. His appearance gave me a weird feeling. Almost like he's not who he says he is. His blue shirt and black skinny jeans gave me a feeling he's not all too good. He's a bad boy... And I like to avoid bad boys.

"Okay well my roommate's girlfriend is named Aline. I've met her once and she's pretty feisty...", Sebastian says then grins at me. Shoot, I can't socialize with a feisty girl. Feisty girls tend to be mean... And rude.

"My roommate's name is Jace. Jace Wayland. Huge jerk but I put up with him. Pretty nice dude once you get to know him actually.", Sebastian says then takes out his phone and starts texting.

Jace? Jace Wayland? JACE FREAKING WAYLAND? The jerk that stopped writing to me without a reason? Wait... He's dating a _feisty_ girl? Hold on, I'm going on a double date that includes him? Wait... What? So at the bowling place that _had_ to be Jace. I was starting to doubt myself, but not anymore. Jeez, what happened to him? So he's Sebastian's roommate? Wow, shocker. Am I on a TV show where I get to reunite with my childhood best friend? If so, I'm definitely going to contact the producer and tell him off.

"Jace! Aline! You guys made it!", I hear Sebastian practically yell then run out of the restaurant.

I start walking out of the restaurant too, and I murmur to myself, "Here goes nothing."

**Jace's POV**

We're here. At Taki's. Meeting with Clary and Sebastian. Oh, this will be great. The place was actually pretty small, but it had a lot of people going in and out. Right when we arrived I saw Sebastian run out. He gives me a sly wink and then turns to friendly hug Aline. I wink back at Sebastian then I see flaming hair come out of no where.

It was Clary, but it sure didn't look like the Clary I knew five years ago. You could tell she actually tried to look nice for this date. She had a conservative light green dress on. Her white flats were so clean they looked new. Her hair was in a tight, high ponytail. There was no fly aways in her hair, no boyish vibe in her clothes, and surprisingly she had no Converse on. What? That was not Clary. Wow, England sure did change her. She looked pretty nice though. This is not what I was expecting. She looked like an angel compared to Aline.

She turned to face me. I expected for her to smile and come hug me and ask me to explain why I stopped writing to her. What she really did was give me a straight face and put her hand out.

"I'm Clary, pleasure meeting you.", she says quietly.

Oh so she wants to play the, _I don't know you game._ Well I'm a professional at that game. "Hey Clary, my name's Jace. It's a pleasure meeting you too.", I say while gritting my teeth.

"Wow, I'm so happy my roommate and my date are getting along. Only if Jace and I could get along that well.", Sebastian says then puts an arm around my shoulder.

Oh Sebastian, cut the crap and be you're regular self. If you were just acting like your regular self Clary would absolutely despise you right now. Instead of acting like your regular self, you're acting like a gentlemen. You caught Clary when you "bumped" into her, you picked her up early, and you probably complimented her twice by now since she looks stunning. If you were acting like your regular self then you would probably already be dumping Clary for a random other girl.

"Hi I'm Aline, Jace's girlfriend.", Aline says then gives Clary the stink eye.

"... I'm Clary.", Clary says after taking in Aline's outfit.

"Okay guys, now that we've all met, it's time to go inside and eat 'cause I'm starving.", Sebastian says then walks into the restaurant without taking Clary with him. Jerk. Right when he went inside, Clary slowly made her way toward the entrance of the restaurant. Ah, this will be an interesting date.

After Clary went in, Aline and I walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant. It was a cool place. Dark lighting, tables and booths, teenagers everywhere, and food that smelled delicious. Maybe this is one of the best restaurants in New York. A lady who worked as a waitress came up to us and lead us to a booth. Of course I sat next to Aline, since she's my girlfriend. That meant Clary and Sebastian sat next to each other. I sneaked a glance at Clary's face and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I then looked at Sebastian and he was trying to hold Clary's hand. Oh, so that's why she looks like a fish out of the water.

After I settle into the seat, I take a look at the menu. What in the world? What kind of food is this? Toasted bat sandwiches? All blood type drinks? Luscious faerie plums? I look at Sebastian and he's smiling at the menu. His eyebrows are furrowed in deep concentration on what he should order at this crazy restaurant. I then look at Aline and her eyes were wide in shock looking at what is available to order. Clary's face was priceless. Her eyebrows went up so high that it almost looked like it wold touch her hair line and her mouth dropped open with surprise.

"Um... Sebastian, what kind of food is this?", I ask a bit nervously.

"Don't worry, it's not real. The restaurant just wants to scare you. Just read the food names as if they were normal. Like the, "all blood type drinks" are actually different colored kinds of fruit punch. The toasted bat sandwich is roasted ham that is in toasted bread topped off with other things.", Sebastian says then gives a cheeky smile to Aline.

"Um... I'm going to go use the bathroom...", Clary said then started getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, I'm going to go wash my hands.", I say while getting up too. I see Clary glare at me then I follow her to where the restrooms are located.

We wove our way through the restaurant. We passed couples, elders, kids, teens, and parents. I swear I saw like two of my old girlfriends. It gave me a headache seeing so many people. Do people really like this place because of the food names? If so, that's really unusual because the food names kind of creep me out. We finally reached the entrance to the bathroom and Clary finally turned around to look at me. She glared at me full on and I just stared straight back.

"Why are you here? In New York I mean.", I say, breaking the ice.

"Well I came back from England to go to college. Anything wrong with that?", she says with attitude.

"Woah, calm down. I didn't do anything, I just asked you a question. Anyway, why are you so pissed?", I ask. If anyone should be pissed, it should be me since Clary was the one who left for England leaving me behind.

"Well for starters, you are _totally_ different. Is this why you stopped writing me? To go out on numerous dates with slutty girls? If so then I definitely did not expect that. You're just so... Not you...", Clary says then bits her lip.

"Well I'm not the only one who's changed! Look at you! Wearing a dress, neat hair, even makeup on! If Clary from five years ago saw you then she would freak.", I say then shrug.

Clary was silent for a minute. "Well if Jace from five years saw you then he would go insane. You became everything you said you wouldn't become. You _promised_ you would stay the same. Thanks for teaching me a lesson: people don't always become what they say.", Clary says sharply. She gave me one last look then shoved past me heading toward the exit.

Oh gosh, how am I going to explain to Aline and Sebastian what happened?

**AN: Ok guys I have huge news! If you haven't heard, The Mortal Instruments is becoming a TV show! It's showing on ABC Family but I don't know when. Basically the only thing I know is who is casted as Jace. Dominic Sherwood is playing Jace and I feel that he'll do an amazing job! If you have any questions just look it up on Google. Lol. Okay, back to the fanfic. So guys, what do you think? Do you think Jace is a complete jerk? Do you think Clary is overacting? Tell me in a review! As usual please review, favorite, and follow! Write to you guys later~**

**PS: I love reading your guys reviews, so please keep 'em comin! 3**


End file.
